Chris Brown
Chris Brown (* 5. Mai 1989 in Tappahannock, Virginia; eigentlich Christopher Maurice Brown) ist ein US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-, Contemporary-R&B- und Popmusiker, Songwriter, Tänzer, Schauspieler und Rapper. Außerdem tritt er zeitweise auch als Regisseur von Musikvideos sowie Musikproduzent in Erscheinung. Bekanntheit erlangte er 2005 durch seine Debütsingle Run It!, welche Rang eins in den USA erreichte. Im September 2014 erschien sein sechstes Album X. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Musiker war er auch in einigen Filmen und Fernsehsendungen zu sehen. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Chris Brown wurde am 5. Mai 1989 in der Kleinstadt Tappahannock im US-Bundesstaat Virginia als Sohn von Joyce Hawkins, einer ehemaligen Leiterin einer Kindertagesstätte, und Clinton Brown, einem Justizvollzugsbeamten eines lokalen Gefängnisses, geboren. Zudem hat er eine ältere Schwester namens Lytrell Bundy, welche in einer Bank arbeitet.1 Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als Brown sechs Jahre alt war.2 Der Musiker sagte später in einem Interview, dass er mit Gewalt aufwuchs. Der neue Freund seiner Mutter sei ihm gegenüber gewalttätig gewesen, was ihn als Kind „entsetzt“ hätte.3 Brown sagte in verschiedenen Interviews, dass er mit der Musik von Michael Jackson, Anita Baker, Stevie Wonder und Sam Cooke aufgewachsen ist, zudem bezeichnete er auch den Sänger Usher als Inspiration.45 Bis zum Frühjahr 2005 besuchte er die Essex High School in seiner Heimatstadt, anschließend bekam er Privatunterricht. Von Ende 2007 bis Februar 2009 führte Brown eine Beziehung mit dem karibischen Popstar Rihanna. Am 3. Oktober 2012 feierten Brown und Rihanna ihren Liebescomeback, am Anfang Mai 2013 folgte die erneute Trennung. Von 2011 bis 2015 führte Brown eine On/Off-Beziehung mit dem Model Karrueche Tran, die sich von ihm trennte, kurz nachdem bekannt wurde, als Brown eine neun Monate alte Tochter namens Royalty aus einer Affäre mit einem ehemaligen Model Nia Guzman-Amey hat. Beziehungsgewalt gegen Rihanna Von Ende 2007 bis Februar 2009 war Chris Brown mit der Sängerin Rihanna liiert. Die Beziehung endete durch eine gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung nach dem gemeinsamen Besuch einer Vor-Grammy-Party im Februar 2009. Wenig später wurde bekannt, dass Chris Brown am betreffenden Abend wegen des Verdachtes sträfliche Drohung gegen seine Freundin ausgesprochen zu haben verhaftet worden war.8 Am 5. März wurde Brown wegen Körperverletzung und Bedrohung angeklagt.9 Bilder, die Rihanna mit Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken im Gesicht zeigten, und unmittelbar nach dem Vorfall entstanden, gingen um die Welt.10 Ende Mai des Jahres wurde bekannt, dass Rihanna vom Gericht vorgeladen wurde, um am 22. Juni ihre Aussage zum Tathergang zu machen. Während des Verhandlungstages bekannte sich Brown nach einem Deal mit dem Richter im Anklagepunkt Körperverletzung schuldig und entging so einer Haftstrafe. Er wurde zu fünf Jahren Freiheitsstrafe auf Bewährung verurteilt, außerdem musste er an einem Anti-Aggressionsprogramm teilnehmen und 190 Sozialstunden ableisten. Er durfte bis auf weiteres keinen Kontakt zu seiner Ex-Freundin aufnehmen und sich ihr bis auf höchstens 45 Meter nähern (bei öffentlichen Veranstaltungen neun Meter). Rihanna wurde das Urteil anschließend im Gerichtssaal mitgeteilt. Sie teilte später über ihren Anwalt mit, dass sie die Strafe für gerecht und fair halte.1112 Nach dem Vorfall zog Rihanna sich einige Zeit aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück und gab nur sehr wenige Interviews. Erst bei Veröffentlichung ihres vierten Studioalbums Rated R äußerte sie sich zum damaligen Vorfall. Bei einem Tell-All-Interview, welches am 5. November im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde, bestätigte sie das Gerücht, wonach ein Streit zwischen ihnen ausbrach, als sie eine SMS von seiner Ex-Freundin an ihn las. Brown habe sie diesbezüglich zuvor angelogen und sie habe ihn ertappt. In der Folge sei er ausgerastet und wurde gewalttätig.13 Im Dezember 2010 wurde bekannt, dass Brown sein Anti-Aggressionsprogramm erfolgreich bewältigt hat.14 Musikkarriere 2002–2004: Karrierebeginn Brown wurde 2002, im Alter von 13, bei der Tankstelle seines Vaters von lokalen Musikproduzenten namens Hitmission Records entdeckt, die auf der Suche nach Talenten waren.15 Lamont Fleming, der Hitmission Records angehörte, organisierte Gesangsunterricht für Brown, zudem half das Team beim Erstellen von Demoaufnahmen und pflegte Kontakte in New York City, um einen Plattenvertrag zu erreichen. Über Tina Davis, der damals leitenden A&R von Def Jam Recordings, gelang Brown schließlich zu einem Treffen mit dem damaligen Präsidenten des Plattenlabels, Antonio Reid. Dieser bot ihm noch am gleichen Tag einen Vertrag an.16 Die Vertragsverhandlungen dauerten zwei Monate an, bis Tina Davis schließlich aufgrund eines Firmenzusammenschlusses ihren Job verlor. Brown heuerte sie dann als Managerin an und Davis begann, den Sänger mithilfe von Videoaufnahmen bei verschiedenen Labels wie zum Beispiel Jive Records, J Records und Warner Bros. Records vorzustellen, um einen Vertrag zu erreichen.17Letztlich entschied Brown sich für Jive Records, wo er im Dezember 2004 einen Plattenvertrag unterschrieb.18 Brown, der damals 15 Jahre alt war, sagte später in einem Interview, dass er sich für dieses Label entschieden hätte, da es bereits große Erfolge mit jüngeren Musikern wie Britney Spears und Justin Timberlake gehabt habe und zudem sowohl sehr viel Macht im Bereich der Popmusik als auch Langlebigkeit von Karrieren unter Beweis gestellt habe.18 2005–2006: Durchbruch mit seinem Debütalbum → Hauptartikel: Chris Brown (Album) Chris Brown, 2005 Nachdem Brown 2004 seinen Plattenvertrag bei Jive Records unterschrieben hatte, begann er im Februar 2005 mit den Aufnahmen zu seinem Debütalbum. Bis Mai wurden so circa 50 Lieder aufgenommen, von denen 14 auf die Titelliste seines ersten Studioalbums genommen wurden. Als Ergänzung war unter dem Namen „Thank You“ eine Danksagung zu finden, an der auch seine Managerin Tina Davis beteiligt war. Bei einigen Musiktiteln seines Albums fungierte der Sänger auch als Songwriter. Die Produktion der CD dauerte insgesamt weniger als acht Wochen.19 Am 30. Juni 2005 erschien die erste Veröffentlichung von Brown: Das Lied Run It!, bei dem RapperJuelz Santana mitwirkte, erreichte sogleich Rang eins in den Billboard Hot 100. Dort hielt es sich insgesamt fünf Wochen lang und machte Brown zum ersten männlichen Künstler seit Montell Jordan (1995), der seine Debütsingle auf Platz eins der US-amerikanischen Charts platzieren konnte.20 Das Lied stieg zudem bis auf Position fünf in Deutschland und Rang zwei im Vereinigten Königreich, womit es in beiden Ländern seine bisher erfolgreichste Single ist. Am 29. November 2005 folgte sein erstes Studioalbum, welches unter seinem Namen Chris Brown veröffentlicht wurde und Position zwei in den Billboard 200 erreichte. In weiten Teilen Europas stieg das Album nicht in die Top-Ten der Charts ein, in Deutschland platzierte es sich lediglich auf Rang 31. Bei den Grammy Awards 2007 war das Album in der Kategorie „Best Contemporary R&B Album“ nominiert, der Preis ging jedoch an die CD B’Day der Sängerin Beyoncé Knowles. Am 13. Dezember 2005 folgte Browns zweite Single Yo (Excuse Me Miss), welche besonders international hinter dem Erfolg seines ersten Liedes zurückblieb, dennoch aber Rang sieben in den USA erreichte. Das Musikvideo, welches zur Unterstützung des Titels gedreht worden war, erhielt 2006 einen Nominierung bei den MTV Video Music Awards. Im April, August und November 2006 koppelte man drei weitere Lieder des Albums aus: Gimme That, Say Goodbye und Poppin’, welche sich jedoch mit Ausnahme von „Say Goodbye“ den Einstieg in den Top-Ten der US-amerikanischen Single-Charts verpassten. Im August 2006 hatte Brown seine erste große Tournee begonnen, die Up Close and Personal Tour. Als Folge seines kommerziell erfolgreichen Debüts im der Musikbranche wurde Brown die Ehre einiger Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen bei angesehenen Musikpreisen zu Teil. So wurde er bei den American Music Awards''in der Kategorie „Favorite Soul/R&B Male Artist“ nominiert und erreichte Ähnliches auch bei den ''MTV Video Music Awards. Bei der Grammyverleihung 2007 entging er einer Auszeichnung in der Kategorie „Best New Artist“, welche damals Country-Sängerin Carrie Underwood erhielt. Bei den BET Awards und den Billboard Music Awards konnte er hingegen Preise als bester neuer Künstler gewinnen, zudem gewann er bei letztgenannter Verleihung auch in den Kategorie „Artist of the Year“ und „Male Artist of the Year“. 2007–2008: Zweites Studioalbum „Exclusive“ → Hauptartikel: Exclusive (Album) Chris Brown, 2008 Im April 2007 war Brown als Opening Act Teil der in Australien stattfindenden Konzerte der The Beyoncé Experience-Tour. Im Sommer begann er schließlich mit den Aufnahmen zu einem Nachfolger seines Debütalbums. Das Album, welches ursprünglich den Namen „Graduation“ tragen sollte, erschien erstmals am 16. September 2007 (China) und war seit dem 6. November in den USA erhältlich (Deutschland: 2. November, Rang 91). Dort stieg es mit 294.000 verkauften Einheiten auf Rang vier der Charts ein. Bereits vorab war die erste Singleauskopplung des Albums erhältlich: Wall to Wall. Das Lied erreichte Position 79 in den Billboard Hot 100 und Rang 59 in Deutschland. Am 18. September 2007 erschien die zweite Single: Kiss Kiss (zusammen mit T-Pain). Das Lied wurde zu Browns zweitem und bis heute letztem Nummer-eins-Hit in den USA. Ab 11. Dezember war der Titel With You erhältlich, welcher Rang zwei in den US-amerikanischen Charts sowie Platz 33 in Deutschland erreichte. Als fünfte Auskopplung (hinter Take You Down) wurde das Lied Forever ausgewählt, welches, genau wie die nachfolgende Veröffentlichung Superhuman, nur auf der Exclusive: The Forever Edition erhältlich ist, welche wiederum am 3. Juni 2008 in den USA erschien (Deutschland: 29. August 2008). Der Song stieg bis auf Rang zwei (USA) und erreichte in den Media-Control-Charts Position 20. Von Dezember 2007 bis Februar 2008 begab Brown sich auf seine The UCP Exclusive Tour, welche ihn in über 30 Städte führte. Alle Shows fanden in den USA statt. 2007 und 2008 war Brown auch als Gastmusiker an zahlreichen Singles beteiligt, er arbeitete unter anderem mit Ludacris, Lil’ Mama und David Banner zusammen. Seine erfolgreichste Zusammenarbeit des Jahres 2008 war das Lied No Air, bei welchem er die Siegerin der sechsten Staffel der US-amerikanischen Castins-Show American Idol, Jordin Sparks, unterstützte. Die Single war weltweit erfolgreich und erreichte Position zehn in Deutschland, Rang drei im Vereinigten Königreich sowie Platz drei in den USA. Bei Preisverleihungen erreichte Brown auch 2008 einige Auszeichnungen, so gewann er zum Beispiel vier Preise bei den American Music Awards 2008. Dabei errang er Titel in den Kategorien „Favorite Pop/Rock Male Artist“, „Favorite Soul/Rhythm & Blues Music Artist“, „Artist of the Year“ und „Best Male R&B Artist“. Bei den Teen Choice Awards 2008 erreichte er internationale Aufmerksamkeit, als er bei zehn Nominierungen vier Auszeichnungen erhielt. 2008 und 2009 war er insgesamt für drei Grammy Awards nominiert, wobei er allerdings bei nunmehr fünf Nominierungen seit 2007 noch keinen Preis entgegennehmen konnte. 2009–2010: „Graffiti“ und Mixtapes → Hauptartikel: Graffiti (Album) Das Jahr 2009 begann für Brown mit der tätlichen Auseinandersetzung rund um seine Exfreundin Rihanna, welche ebenfalls Musikerin ist. Daraufhin zog er sich einige Wochen aus der Musikbranche zurück, um die rechtlichen und medialen Konsequenzen abzuwarten. Bereits 2008 startete Brown mit den Arbeiten an seinem dritten Studioalbum, bei dem er neue musikalische Stilrichtung ausprobieren wollte.21 Im September gab er bekannt, dass die Aufnahmen für das Album beendet sind und die CD demnächst erscheinen soll.22 Am 29. September 2009 erschien die erste Single des Albums, I Can Transform Ya. Bei dem Lied wirkten Lil Wayne und Swizz Beatz mit, wobei Letztere auch die Produktion des Titels übernahm. Der Song erreichte Position 20 in den Billboard Hot 100, in Deutschland stieg er nicht in die Charts ein. Ab dem 24. November 2009 war die zweite Single, Crawl, erhältlich. Sie stieg lediglich bis auf Platz 53 in den USA und war gleichzeitig die letzte Veröffentlichung aus dem Album. Dieses erschien schließlich unter dem Namen Graffiti international am 7. Dezember, in den Vereinigten Staaten war es einen Tag später erhältlich. Es erreichte anschließend Position sieben in den Billboard 200, es war jedoch das erste Album von Brown, welches keine Platzierung in Deutschland erlang. Kommerziell blieb die CD weit hinter den zwei Vorgängern zurück und verkaufte bis heute noch nicht einmal 1.000.000 Einheiten, wohingegen Chris Brown und Exclusive beide über 3.000.000 verkaufte CDs vorweisen können. Von Oktober bis Dezember 2009 begab er sich auf die Fan Appreciation Tour, um das Album zu promoten. Bei den BET Awards 2010 erregte Brown Aufmerksamkeit, als er während seiner Tribute-Performance in Ehren des verstorbenen Musikers Michael Jackson, bekanntlich ein Vorbild des Sängers, auf der Bühne anfing, zu weinen.23 Im Jahr 2010 veröffentlichte Brown insgesamt drei Mixtapes, bei welchen er erstmals auch seine Fähigkeiten als Rapper unter Beweis stellte. Alle Mixtapes wurden kostenlos zum herunterladen im Internet angeboten und sind seitdem kostenfrei erhältlich. Am 14. Februar 2010 erschien seine erste offizielle Veröffentlichung in diesem Format: In My Zone (Rhythm & Streets). Ab dem 17. Mai war ein kollaboratives Werk mit dem Musiker Tyga erhältlich (Fan of a Fan), aus welchem auch die Singles Deuces und No Bullshit''veröffentlicht worden sind. Beide Lieder erreichten Chartplatzierungen in den USA und wurden später für Browns viertes Studioalbum wiederverwendet. Am 26. November 2010 erschien sein drittes Mixtape im Jahr 2010, welches den Namen ''In My Zone 2 trug. Bei den Grammy Awards 2011 war das Album und die Lieder Deuces und Take My Time für insgesamt drei Preise nominiert, in den Kategorien „Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals“, „Best Rap/Sung Collaboration“ und „Best Contemporary R&B Album“ erlang Brown jedoch auch bei mittlerweile acht Nominierungen bei dieser Verleihung keine Auszeichnung. 2011: „F.A.M.E.“, Tournee und Mixtape → Hauptartikel: F.A.M.E. (Album) Bereits im September 2010 wurde bekannt, dass Brown mit den Arbeiten an einem Nachfolger des Albums Graffiti begonnen hat. Wenige Tage später wurde der Name des Albums bekannt: F.A.M.E.. Dies sei dabei sowohl ein Akronym für „Fans Are My Everything“ als auch für „Forgiving All My Enemies“.24 2010 erschien auch die erste Singleauskopplung der CD: Das Lied Yeah 3x wurde im Oktober veröffentlicht und erreichte in den USA Position 15. Mit Rang sieben in Deutschland ist es hinter Browns Debütsingle Run It!''das bisher erfolgreichste Lied des Künstlers in den ''Media-Control-Charts. Im Februar 2011 erschien das in den USA erfolgreichste Lied des Albums: Look at Me Now. Die Single errang Platz sechs in den Billboard Hot 100, zudem traten die Rapper Lil Wayne undBusta Rhymes als Gastmusiker in Erscheinung. Anschließend war ab März das Lied Beautiful People erhältlich, bevor wenige Tage später, ebenfalls im März, das vierte Studioalbum erschien. Dieses erreichte in Deutschland Position 39 und im Vereinigten Königreich Rang zehn. In den Billboard 200 stieg die CD auf Platz eins ein, womit es Browns erstes Album ist, dem dies gelang. Ebenfalls im März erschien auch die vierte Single des Albums: She Ain’t You. Das Lied sampelt den Song Human Nature des MusikersMichael Jackson und erreichte Platz 27 in den USA. Der Titel Next 2 You, bei welchem der kanadische Sänger Justin Bieber mitwirkte, wurde am 24. Juni 2011 veröffentlicht und war neben „Yeah 3x“ und „Beautiful People“ die dritte Auskopplung des Albums, welche eine Chartplatzierung in Deutschland erlangen konnte (Rang 28). Im August wurde anschließend Browns viertes Mixtape unter dem Namen Boy in Detention veröffentlicht. Im September führte Brown auch seine F.A.M.E. Tour fort, welche im April mit vier Shows in Australien begonnen hatte und seitdem pausierte. Im Dezember endete die Tournee in Dubai, Konzerte in Deutschland standen dabei nicht auf dem Programm. Zudem war seit dem 13. September 2011 die sechste und letzte Single des Albums erhältlich: Wet the Bed. Das Lied erreichte lediglich Platz 77 in den USA. Im Oktober 2011 wurde bekannt, dass Browns Plattenlabel Jive Records, welches Teil der RCA Music Group war, aufgelöst wird und alle Künstler dieser Plattenfirma, genau wie die von Arista Records und J Records, automatisch einen Vertrag bei RCA Records''erhalten. Diese Veränderungen fanden aus strukturellen Gründen statt.2526 Am 18. November 2011 wurde das Lied ''Strip als Single aus Browns Mixtape Boy in Detention veröffentlicht, woraufhin sie Rang 37 in den USA erlangte. 2011 war Brown zudem bei zahlreichen Liedern als Gastmusiker beteiligt. Die bekanntesten sind dabei wohl die Singles Champion, welches auf dem zweiten Album des britischen Rappers Chipmunk zu finden ist und Platz zwei im Vereinigten Königreich erreichte, sowie der Titel International Love des Rappers Pitbull. 2011 war Brown für sieben Preise der BET Awards nominiert, von denen er fünf gewinnen konnte. Auch bei den MTV Video Music Awards war er zweimal nominiert, dabei erlangte er jedoch keine Auszeichnung. Bei den Soul Train Music Awards bekam er bei fünf Nominierungen einen Preis. 2012 war er zudem für drei Grammy Awards nominiert. Dabei gewann sein Album F.A.M.E. in der Kategorie „Best R&B Album“ einen Preis, der Titel Look at Me Now, welcher als „Best Rap Performance“ und „Best Rap Song“ für einen Award vorgeschlagen worden war, wurde hingegen nicht ausgezeichnet. Somit gewann Brown bei nunmehr elf Nominierungen seinen ersten Grammy. 2012: Fünftes Studioalbum Fortune → Hauptartikel: Fortune (Album) Chris Brown, 2012. Am 29. Juni 2012 erschien Browns fünftes Studioalbum unter dem Namen Fortune. Als erste Singleauskopplung veröffentlichte er am 10. Februar das Lied Turn Up the Music, das auf Platz zehn in den Billboard Hot 100einstieg und somit hinter Forever, welches sich 2008 in der ersten Woche auf Rang neun platzierte, den höchste Charteinstieg Browns in den USA darstellte. Am 17. April erschien die Single Sweet Love als zweiter Vorbote des Albums, das zuvor bereits seit dem 10. April für das Urban Contemporary Radio verfügbar war und Platz 89 der US-amerikanischen Charts erreichte. Ebenfalls am 17. April wurde der Titel Till I Die als dritte Auskopplung des Albums veröffentlicht. Bei Till I Die traten die die Rapper Big Sean und Wiz Khalifa als Gastmusiker in Erscheinung. Die Single stieg seither nicht in die Charts ein. Zuvor war am 6. März ein Remix des Liedes Birthday Cake als vierte Single aus Rihannas sechstem Studioalbum Talk That Talk erschienen, bei dem Brown als Gastmusiker mitwirkte. Er stieg bis auf Platz 24 der US-amerikanischen Billboard Hot 100 und zog aufgrund der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit der beiden Musiker große mediale Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war die erste Zusammenarbeit der Künstler seit der Auseinandersetzung im Februar 2009. Neben dem Remix zu Birthday Cake feierte im Februar auch ein offizieller Remix von Browns erster Single Turn Up the Music aus seinem fünften Album Premiere, bei welchem wiederum Rihanna als Gastmusikerin involviert war. Am 18. Mai veröffentlichte Brown die vierte Single seines Albums, die den Namen Don’t Wake Me Up trug. Sie erreichte Rang 10 in den Billboard Hot 100 und konnte auch in vielen anderen Ländern die Charts erreichen. Darunter sind auch Deutschland mit Platz 11 undGroßbritannien wo es sogar Platz 2 erreichte. Die fünfte Single aus Fortune, Don’t Judge Me, wurde am 13. August veröffentlicht. 2013/14: Sechstes Studioalbum X'' Nachdem bekannt gegeben wurde, dass er Ende des Jahres ein neues Studioalbum mit dem Namen ''X veröffentlichen wird, erschien Anfang des Jahres 2013 eine Promo-Version des Liedes Nobody's Perfect im Internet. Fälschlicherweise wurde davon ausgegangen, dass dies die nächste Single sein würde. Aufgrund der illegalen Verbreitung des vom niederländischen DJ-Duo Showtek produzierten Songs wurde von der Veröffentlichung vorerst Abstand genommen. Im Herbst 2013 wurde letztlich der gesamte Song ins Netz gestellt und war auf verschiedenen Dance-Kompilationen vorhanden. Eine Single-Veröffentlichung folgte auch nun nicht. Stattdessen erschien die erste Vorab-Single Fine China am 1. April 2013.27 Im Herbst des Jahres 2013 wurde offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass sein sechstes Studioalbum X'' am 3. Dezember 2013 erscheinen soll.28 Es wurde jedoch verschoben. Bei dem Album wirkten unter anderem Kendrick Lamar und Diplo mit.29 ''Don't Think They Know''feat. Aaliyah ist die zweite Single des Albums, sie erschien am 17. Juni 2013, hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg. Die dritte Single ''Love More feat. Nicki Minaj erschien am 16. Juli 2013. Die Single konnte sich auch in Deutschland platzieren. Mitte November 2013 veröffentlichte Chris Brown ein Mixtape namens X Files. Die EP enthält 5 Songs, welche nicht in sein sechstes Studioalbum aufgenommen wurden.30 Das Album X'' erschien schließlich am 12. September 2014. Schauspielerei 2006 lief unter dem Namen ''Christmas in Washington ein Fernsehspecial im TV, in dem auch Brown zu sehen war. 2007 war er in mehreren Fernsehsendungen und Filmen zu sehen. Die Dokumentation Chris Brown: Journey to South Africa, welche auch auf der Bonus-DVD der Standard-Version seines zweiten Studioalbums Exclusive vorhanden ist, war beispielsweise im US-amerikanischen Fernsehen zu sehen. Zudem lief auch der Film Stomp the Yard in Kino, in dem Brown eine kleinere Rolle übernommen hatte. Im selben Jahr war er auch in drei Episoden der finalen vierten Staffel der Serie O.C., California zu sehen. Dabei spielte er die Rolle des „Will Tutt“, ein neuer Schüler der „Harbor School“, welcher sich kurzzeitig in einer Beziehung mit „Kaitlin Cooper“ (Willa Holland) befindet. Außerdem war er 2007 noch im Weihnachtsfilm This Christmas zu sehen. 2008 hatte er in der dritten Staffel der Disney-Serie Hotel Zack & Cody einen Gastauftritt. Nachdem er 2010 im Film Takers im Kino zu sehen war, folgte im April 2012 der Film Think Like a Man. In der Komödie übernahm Brown die Nebenrolle des Alex. Diskografie Studioalben Filmografie → Hauptartikel Chris Brown/Musikvideos * 2006: Christmas in Washington (Fernsehspecial) * 2007: Chris Brown: Journey to South Africa (Dokumentation) * 2007: Stomp the Yard (Kinofilm) * 2007: O.C., California (The O.C.) (Fernsehserie, Episoden 4x09 - 4x11) * 2007: This Christmas (Kinofilm) * 2008: Hotel Zack & Cody (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) (Fernsehserie, Episode 3x20) * 2010: Takers – The Final Job (Takers) * 2011: Tosh.O (Fernsehserie, Episode 2x10) * 2012: Denk wie ein Mann (Think like a Man) * 2013: Battle of the Year Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:R´n B Kategorie:Rapper